Jarri Puter y el Peine Filoso
by XENEIZE
Summary: ACTUALIZADO! CAPITULO 11 de esta emocionante historia de Jarri Puter en el colegio Joguar, dejen reviews!
1. El niño que no se peinó

**Jarri Puter y el Peine Filoso**

1. El niño que no se pein

Los Dado se creían normales pero para las demás personas andar en monopatín por las vías del tren a las 4 de la madrugada no lo era. Vivian en el numero 4 de Praibet Draib y se llamaban Mierdon y Putunia.

Tenían un hijo que se llamaba Dodo (por lo parecido de su cara con el pájaro del mismo nombre).

Odiaban a los Puter, un día les había parecido escuchar que un piano les había caído encima pero no se preocuparon.

Otro día escucharon que por equivocación las fuerzas armadas bombardearon su casa pero solo dijeron –aja-. Pero un día...

Un día normal el señor Dado fue a trabajar (tenia un importante empresa líder en fabricación de plumas artificiales para almohadas). Antes de entrar a trabajar fue a comprar 5 kilos de pan duro para lanzarle a sus empleados.

Mientras caminaba vio a un hombre que usaba un vestido verde y que le dijo- alégrate hermano por que -ese-tipo-que-salía-en-los-diarios- ha desaparecido ¡hay alegría en el aire hasta un _mogo _como vos debería sentirla!- El señor Dado se sintió terriblemente ofendido aunque no sabia que carajo significaba _mogo_, así que le lanzo un pan con toda su fuerza y lo dejo noqueado en el piso. Pensó que seguramente tendrían algo que ver con esto los Puter por que siempre que pasaba algo malo era culpa de ellos.

Volvió a su casa totalmente borracho, le pego a su esposa y a su hijo y se fue a dormir ( después de tomarse otras cuantas copas obviamente).

Mientras tanto un viejito que se llamaba Álbum de Figuritas caminaba por el medio de la calle Praibet Draib y un auto tuvo que hacer una complicada maniobra mientras le gritaba- ¡¡¡viejo hijo de puta por donde mierda caminas la próxima vez te paso por arriba!!!- y el viejito le grito- ¡¡¡por que no te vas bien a la puta que te parió _mogo_ de mierda!!!- y le empezó a tirar piedras a todos los faroles de la calle hasta que se quedo a oscuras y tuvo que prender un fósforo.

Fue hacia la vereda donde había un gato y dijo- Hola profesora McDonnals- el gato se transformó en una vieja y dijo- ¿cómo me reconoció?- A lo que Álbum respondió –resulta que había visto el mismo gato jugando al póker antes a si que me pareció que era usted-.

De repente cae un gigante del cielo en monopatín con un bulto en el brazo, que se lo tiro a Álbum por la cabeza y le dijo -la próxima vez anda vos que me tenés las pelotas llenas con tus favores- y se fue en monopatín.

En el bulto había un bebé que tenia una cicatriz en la frente con forma de logo de chevrolet. – ¿le pediste a Jagri'que haga algo tan importante?-pregunto McDonnals-

-Si, pero fue por que estaba borracho- respondió Álbum (varios personajes en esta historia tendrán problemas con el alcohol).

-Tendrías que haberlo dejado tirado- dijo McDonnals- Ahora hay que mantenerlo, darle de comer, educarlo, etcétera-

-No importa se los dejare a sus tíos, ellos se encargaran-

-¿Se los dejara así nomás sin explicarle nada?-

-No, mas tarde les enviare un e-mail-

-Pero si nosotros los vagos no sabemos utilizar las computadoras _mogas_-

-Bueno entonces les dejare un carta-

Desestimados _Mogos_:

Cuiden a este pendejo. Si no lo cuidan los servicios sociales caerán sobre ustedes y yo me encargaré de que los demanden y pasen el resto de sus vidas en prisión.

Álbum de Figuritas

-¿Cómo se hizo esa cicatriz-? preguntó McDonnals

-Es una historia muy larga- dijo Álbum

-¿Cuánto dura?- preguntó McDonnals

-20 minutos aproximadamente- dijo Álbum

-Bueno me la contás otro día- dijo McDonnals.


	2. El Vidrio se rompió ¿que creiste?¿que ib...

2. El vidrio se rompió (¿que creíste? ¿que iba a desaparecer?)

Después de diez años que en esta historia no hace falta comentar por que no paso nada interesante creo que Jarri detuvo una 3ª Guerra Mundial y estuvo apunto de descubrir la vacuna para el SIDA pero eso no tiene importancia por que nadie lo quería (ni siquiera el se quería).

A Jarri lo castigaban por todo, por ser flaco, por no peinarse, por ser su sobrino y por que casi siempre Tío Mierdon estaba ebrio e imaginaba cosas en las que Jarri siempre tenia la culpa

Tía Putunia despertó a Jarri, que dormía con el perro, con un baldazo de agua fría y le dijo que podía comer lo que había sobrado del desayuno del lunes de la semana pasada. Jarri había tenido un sueño... bueno que se le olvido por que era muy olvidadizo.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Dodo aunque en realidad Mierdon y Putunia fingían que todos los días eran su cumpleaños para llenarlo de regalos y que a Jarri le diera envidia. Jarri tenia que desenvolver los regalos, contarlos, y podía usar por un minuto los regalos que a Dodo no le gustaban y que rompía en varias pedazos.

Ese día iban a ir a... bueno eso no importa la cuestión es que se iban y por primera vez Jarri iba con ellos, sin contar la ves que lo dejaron encerrado en el baúl del auto.

Iba con ellos el mejor amigo de Dodo, Piercing Polka, que como a Dodo, los Dado también llenaron de regalos para darle mas envidia a Jarri.

En realidad iban a ir al cine pero como a Dodo le costaba mucho entender las películas fueron al zoológico. Tío Mierdon le dejo comer a Jarri las sobras de la comida que les compraron a Dodo y a Piercing para darles a los camellos.

En un lugar donde había reptiles que curiosamente se llamaba reptario ¡que inteligente es la gente del zoológico! ¿no?, Dodo se apoyo sobre el vidrio y el pobre cristal que protegía a una serpiente de Dodo (¿o tendría que ser al revés?, no mejor así) se partió y dejo que la serpiente escapara sin antes intentar comerse a Dodo pero como era tan gordo se conformo con comerse a un chico de 5 años que pasaba por allí.

Le echaron la culpa Jarri por supuesto, solo por que se llamaba Puter, por que no se peinaba nunca y por que no había otra persona al que le podían echar la culpa.

Jarri no pudo salir de la casa por dos semanas, se tuvo que conformas con las sobras del perro y podía ir al baño cada tres días.

El señor Dado le pego a Jarri, se emborracho, le pego mas, se volvió a emborracharse y se fue dormir.


	3. Los telegramas de alguno

3. Los telegramas de alguno

Cuando terminó su castigo, Jarri tuvo que volver a la escuela por que había quedado libre en todas las materias por ausencias, así que se paso el verano en la escuela.

Lo único que hacia que Jarri no se hubiera suicidado todavía era que en septiembre no iría a la escuela con Dodo, en realidad no iría a la escuela sus tíos lo iban a mandar a trabajar en una mina de carbón.

Un mañana mientras Jarri desayunaba las sobras del mes pasado ,aunque los demás siempre desayunaban caviar, además Tío Mierdon estaba mareado por que no se había recuperado de su anterior borrachera.

- Dodo busca el correo- dijo Tío Mierdon

-Mamá busca el correo- dijo Dodo

-Jarri busca el correo- dijo Tía Putunia

-Tío Mierdon busca el correo- dijo Jarri

- Dodo busca el correo- dijo Tío Mierdon

-Mamá busca el correo- dijo Dodo

-Jarri busca el correo- dijo Tía Putunia

-Tío Mierdon busca el correo- dijo Jarri

Bueno y así estuvieron hasta el almuerzo pero al final fue Jarri por que era el mas idiota de todos. Había dos cartas y... ¿un telegrama para Jarri? ¿quién puede estar tan al pedo como para mandarle un telegrama?

-¿ puede alguien ser tan idiota como para gastar plata en un telegrama para mi?- pensó Jarri (ya dije que ni el se quería, tenia complejo de inferioridad).

La dirección decía:

Jarri Puter

Casita del perro

4 Praibet Draib

Jarri dejo las demás cartas en la cocina y su fue con su telegrama para leerlo a escondidas. Iba camino a la casita del perro cuando le dio ganas ir al baño. Al salir del baño Jarri se dio cuenta de algo muy grave: había usado el telegrama como papel higiénico.

Jarri estuvo a punto de suicidarse pero se acordó de la mina de carbón (ya les dije que ira idiota ¿no?).

Al otro día por la mañana estaba todos desayunado, menos Jarri que estaba castigado por que Tío Mierdon se había emborrachado otra vez y como siempre imaginaba cosas en las que Jarri tenia la culpa.

De repente se rompe la ventana y entran veinte loros trayendo veinte telegramas para Jarri (que loros tan estúpidos)

Tío Mierdon leyó los telegramas y castigó a Jarri, que no le importo por que ya estaba castigado de por vida.

Jarri se paso una semana intentando que sus tíos le den su telegrama pero obviamente no lo consiguió por que era idiota.

Pero después vino lo peor, cada día llegaban mas y mas loros que cagaban en la cocina y casualmente sobre la comida de Jarri.

Hasta que un día Tío Mierdon se emborracho, sedo a todos, los amordazo y los metió en el auto, salvo a Jarri que iba en el baúl.

Los llevo a un hotel pero los loros seguían llegando, entonces los llevo a una casa perdida en el medio del océano y los loros los perseguían.

Tío Mierdon cerro la puerta y tiró la llave al mar. Mierdon y Putunia se fueron a una habitación para ellos y Jarri vio que Tío Mierdon llevaba un extraño paquete de forma alargada y de punta redondeada.

Estaban todos roncando cuando de repente se escucha el timbre...


	4. El guardabosques y boy scout

4. El guardabosques y boy scout

Tío Mierdon abrió la puerta pero solo eran dos testigos de Jehová que los llenaron de folletos, revistas y le pidieron una humilde contribución de US$ 200 que Tío Mierdon se negó a pagar y los echó de su casa disparándoles con su Mágnum 45.

Todos volvieron a dormirse menos Jarri por que una bala rebotó en algo y le dio en la rodilla.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y cuando Tío Mierdon fue a abrir le cayó la puerta encima.

Donde antes había una puerta ahora había un gigante que apestaba a alcohol.

-Hola hip! "Jarshi" hip! ¿Como "andash"?- dijo el hediondo gigante mientras se tambaleaba.

-yo soy Jagri' guardabosque y jefe de boy scouts del colegio Joguar hip!ª-

-Bueno y ¿ a que vino a nuestra casa?- dijo Tío Mierdon

-Vine a "llevarshme" a Jarshi por "shupueshto" hip!-

-¿llevarme a donde? No quiero parecer grosero- dijo Jarri – pero.. ¿hace cuanto que no se baña? ¡sucio! me parece que usted le da mucho a la birra borracho de mierda-

-hip! A la "birshra" no, no me "gushta" pero si me "gustan" la ginebra y el aguardiente hip!- dijo el gigante – ah y también me "gushta" el vodka hip!-

-¿quien es usted?- pregunto Tío Mierdon que recién se había podido sacar la puerta de encima-donde?- dijo Jarri

-¿pero como "esh" que no sabés? A tu colegio a donde va "sher"

-¿qué colegio? Yo voy a trabajar en una mina de carbón en la que trabajaron y murieron mis padres-

-¿ "tus padres"? ¿trabajar? ¿muertos en una mina de carbón? ( fue tal la sorpresa que se le fue la borrachera) pero si eran unos de los mejores vagos del mundo- Jarri tu eres un vago, un gran vago- ¿no te dieron el telegrama?

Jagri' le dio a Jarri su telegrama que decía:

Usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Joguar de Vagancia y Alpedismo.

Si quiere asistir mande su loro. Si no quiere, o no tiene loro es su problema nosotros no nos hacemos cargo.

Álbum de Figuritas

-¿yo un vago? Pero si voy a la escuela y trabajo-

-No tenia ganas de decir esto pero es verdad Jarri vos sos un vago ¿nunca te preguntaste por que siempre te saludan los mendigos? ¿o por que te cuesta hacer los deberes y aprobar las materias? ¿o por que todavía seguís en primer grado?-

Jarri miro enfurecido a sus tíos y grito -¡¡¡ustedes me dijeron que eso había sido por que era un idiota!!!-

-bueno es que sos un idiota, además de un vago- dijo Tío Mierdon

-¿por qué no me dijeron nada?, ¿Jagri' como murieron mis padres?- preguntó Jarri

-es una historia muy larga pero...-

-si si si pero dura 20 minutos, eso ya me lo dijeron- lo interrumpió Jarri – quiero saber como murieron-

-bueno a tus padres los asesinaron o mas para ser mas exactos los atropellaron-

-¿como?- dijo Jarri -¿no se murieron en un derrumbe en la mina de carbón?

-¿derrumbe?- No, fue un vago quien los atropelló cuando estaban todos juntos-

-¿ y por que los atropelló?-

-bueno porque, no se... había una vago que tenia una terrible obsesión: peinar o matar a todas las personas que no se peinaran y tus padres al igual que vos siempre estaban despeinados y como no podía peinarlos los... los.. atropelló.

-¿y por que yo sobreviví?-

-Eso nadie lo sabe pero parece que cuando estaban a punto de morir tu madre intento cubrirse con tu cuerpo pero calculó mal y terminó abajo de la camioneta 4x4, vos te golpeaste con el frente y por eso todavía tenés la marca del logo de chevrolet. Bueno ahora a dormir que mañana tenemos que comprar tus cosas.


	5. Avenida Daiagon

5. Avenida Daiagon

Jarri se despertó gracias a Jagri' que se tiro un pedo sobre su cara. Jagri' seguía durmiendo y tenia una botella de vodka (obviamente ya vacía) en su mano. Tenia hambre por que hacia una semana que sus tíos no le daban de comer.

Cuando Jagri' se despertó los Dado ya estaban levantados y habían castigado a Jarri y para que no escape lo habían encadenado a la pared. Jarri había estado pateando a Jagri' para que se despierte y lo salve pero el gigante había bebido demasiado. Se despertó por que tenia ganas de beber un poco de ginebra pero al ver que ya no le quedaba tuvo que desencadenar a Jarri.

Jagri' se puso a comer pero cuando Jarri le pidió un poco, Jagri' le dijo que no porque tenia que respetar su castigo, por que sus tíos, aunque sean _mogos_ eran sus tutores, y por que la madre patria bla bla bla... (y siguió dando un discurso de media hora que hizo llorar a todos aunque obviamente era una excusa para no convidar a Jarri)

De repente entro un loro que empezó a picotear a Jarri y decía -¡prrr pagame prrr gil no te hagas el boludo prrr pagame!

-¡Jagri'!- gritó Jarri- ¡auxilio!

-pagale ¿qué te crees que el diario es gratis?-

-y con que carajo queres que le pague?-

-no se buscá en mi saco-

Los bolsillos del saco de Jagri' estaban llenos de cosas como preservativos, llantas robadas, un anillo de oro muy extraño que Jarri estuvo tentado a robárselo y unas tapitas de gaseosa. Jarri le dio las tapitas al loro y Jagri´ se puso a leer el diario que se llamaba _El Proxeneta_ que tenia como titular "Duende se roba mil tapitas de gaseosa y se da a la fuga".

-¡El ministerio siempre complica las cosas!- exclamó Jagri'.

-¿ministerio?-

-Si el Ministerio de la Vagancia aunque nunca hacen nada- Álbum de Figuritas estaba a punto de ser el ministro pero al final fue Cornudo Fuck.

Como tenían que ir a Londres para comprar las cosas de Jarri tuvieron que ir en bote pero solamente remó Jarri porque Jagri' lo amenazó de dejarlo ahogarse en el océano si no remaba.

Mientras remaba Jarri se acordó de algo que Jagri' no le había dicho antes ( o sea que yo me olvide poner en el capitulo anterior. También me olvidé de decir que era el cumpleaños de Jarri).

-Jagri' ¿cómo se llama el vago que atropelló a mis padres?- pregunto Jarri

-eh se llamaba... ¡mirá! ¡un ovni!- intento esquivar el tema Jagri'

-¿como se llamaba? insistió Jarri

-bueno... este... nadie puede pronunciar su nombre por eso nos referimos a el como -ese-tipo-que-salía-en-los-diarios- o el Impronunciable-

-¿ por que el Impronunciable?-

-porque nadie lo puede pronunciar, es muy difícil, mejor lo escribo- Jagri' escribió en un papel "Vojdfhgrghkdfgrmort"-

Llegaron a Londres luego de tres horas. Jarri miro la lista de sus libros y se pregunto donde los compraría. La lista decía:

Libro reglamentario de excusas para no trabajar.

Historia de la Vagancia.

Mil y una formas de estar el pedo.

Los trabajadores: una guía para protegerse del trabajo.

Animales y como hacerlos trabajar por nosotros.

Jagri' hizo entrar a Jarri en un extraño bar "El Caldero Cojeante" que parecía que nunca lo habían limpiado. Cuando entraron todos los vagos se abalanzaban para saludar a Jarri, mientras se pisoteaban para saludarlo. Incluso un hombre que temblaba mucho y que resulto ser su futuro profesor de Defensa Contra el Trabajo.

-¿por qué tiembla?- preguntó Jarri

-por que tiene Mal de Parkinson- le respondió Jagri'

Pasaron media hora saludando a todos en el bar. Hasta que Jarri pregunt

-¿donde vamos a comprar mis cosas?-

-¿vamos? Se sorprendió Jagri'-son TUS cosas así que VOS vas a ir, yo me quedo en el bar a ponerme en pedo- y de una patada hizo que Jarri atravesara una pared.

Jarri no sabia donde estaba hasta que vio un letrero que decía: "Avenida Daiagon"

Tuvo que sacar dinero (tapitas de gaseosa) del Banco Bingo's, luego tuvo que comprar sus libros y otras estupideces que le pedían en el colegio (todo esto le tomó cinco horas por que nunca había estado en la Avenida Daiagon)

Cuando Jarri volvió al Caldero Cojeante había un letrero que decía "Felis (si, con "s") cumplaños Jarri" donde antes seguramente había un pastel solamente quedaba una bandeja y migajas, y toda la clientela del bar estaba tirada en el piso dormida, algunos todavía sostenían botellas de whisky y otros de vino.

Jarri vio como Jagri' caminaba hacia el (o mejor dicho se tambaleaba hacia el)

-"nosh" "comimosh" y "chupamosh" todo "Jarshi" por que "tardabash" mucho pero "podesh" comer "lash" "shobrash"- dijo Jagri' – ah tomá tu regalo hip!-

Jagri' le dio a Jarri su propio loro.


	6. La Estación de King Cong

6. La Estación de King Cong

Las ultimas semanas con los Dado fueron bastante fáciles para Jarri ya que ahora que sabia que era un vago se quedaba tirado en... en algún lugar y no hacia nada.

Boludeaba con su loro al que llamó... bueno por ahora digamos que se llamaba... Pancho. Le enseño a insultar así que cuando alguien pasaba decía: -prrr hijo de puta prrr- O también decía –prrr anda a cagar prrr- y otras tantas pelotudeces.

Jarri se acordó a ultimo momento que tenia que decirle a Tío Mierdon que lo llevara a la Estación de King Cong. Entr0o al comedor y, como de costumbre, nadie pareció notarlo. Jarri se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared veinte veces pero no le hacían caso, se colgó del ventilador pero tampoco le hacían caso.

Espero hasta la cena para poder decirles que tenían que llevarlo a la estación de

King Cong. El siguiente dialogo se repitió por mas de dos horas:

Llevame a la estación de King Cong - dijo Jarri

No!!!!!!!!!! - dijo Tío Mierdon

Llevame a la estación de King Cong - dijo Jarri

No!!!!!!!!!! - dijo Tío Mierdon

Llevame a la estación de King Cong - dijo Jarri

No!!!!!!!!!! - dijo Tío Mierdon

Llevame a la estación de King Cong - dijo Jarri

No!!!!!!!!!! - dijo Tío Mierdon

Llevame a la estación de King Cong - dijo Jarri

No!!!!!!!!!! - dijo Tío Mierdon

Hasta que Tío Mierdon se canso, le pegó a Jarri y lo dejó dormido. Se puso en pedo y se imagino un extraña situación en la que estaba obligado a llevar a Jarri a esa estación de mierda.

Lo despertó a las 4 de la mañana, lo dejo en la estación con sus cosas y se fue.

Jarri miro su boleto que decía:

BOLETO PARA TOMARTE EL TREN A JOGUAR

SI NO SABES COMO ENTRAR A LA PLATAFORMA

¡¡¡¡¡¡JODETE BOLUDO!!!!!

Jarri se quedo hasta las 12 del mediodía hasta que escucho a una señora con sus hijos

-Tan lleno de _mogos_ como siempre, habría que matarlos a todos-

Jarri se acercó a ellos y les pregunt

-¿cómo puedo ingresar a la plataforma para ir Joguar?-

La madre de los chicos no lo escuchó pero si dos de sus hijos que al parecer eran gemelos.

-¿queres ir a la plataforma? Son $5.

Jarri le dio los $5 solo para enterarse de que a su derecha había un cartel que decía:

"PLATAFORMA PARA IR A JOGUAR"

Jarri subió al tren y se acomodó en un compartimiento . Antes de que el tren se pusiera en marcha apareció otro de los hijos , esta vez el menor que se sentó en el compartimiento de Jarri.

-Hola soy Brandy Güizli ¿y vos?-

-Yo soy Bond, James Bond

-¿Qué?-

-Ups me confundí de guión... soy Jarri Puter-

-¿Vos sos el... el que no se peina? Así tenes que tener la marca de Fiat-

-¿Fiat? No yo tengo la marca de Chevrolet-

Brandy se puso a preguntar todo sobre la vida de Jarri y así estuvieron todo el maldito viaje. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar apareció una chica llamada Orgamosni Granjera y se puso hablar de puras pelotudeces sobre el colegio lo que le hizo pensar a Jarri y Brandy que era una... una ¡¡¡ECOLOGISTA DE GREENPEACE Y UNA HIPPIE NERD PRO-LINUX!!!

Luego de llegar al tren los alumnos que estaban por empezar el primer curso de Joguar tenían que cruzar un río de lava en monopatín por un puente de 50 cm de ancho y sin baranda, además de estar obligados a ver como los demás iban al colegio en Mercedes Benz. (En realidad todos los años los nuevos eran guiados por Jagri' pero como ese día se puso en pedo tuvieron que ir solos).

Jagri' los estaba esperando en la puerta del colegio cagandose de risa de la cara de los alumnos después de haber atravesado el puente.

-¿Están todos? Ah con que solo murieron dos, excelente el año pasado fueron siete. ¿Imbecillle Lonchoton?¿tu rana era la verde?, bueno este... ¡¡¡SE CAYO EN LA LAVA!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA.


	7. La Boina Pasada de Moda

7. La Boina Pasada de Moda

Entraron a Joguar donde los esperaba la profesora McDonnals que les tendría que haber dado un cálida bienvenida pero se confundió y leyó la lista de alumnos que deben ser atormentados por el resto de su vida en Joguar que decía mas o menos así:

Alumno Porque debe ser castigado

Jarri Puter Idiota, flaco y despeinado

Brandy Güizli Pobre y analfabeto

Orgasmosni Granjera Nerd, hippie y ecologista

Imbecille Lonchoton Tener amnesia permanente y alzehimer

Todo los que se relaciones con estas personas sufrirán sus mismos castigos.

Bueno eso explica porque todos empezaron a huir de ellos como si tuvieran lepra

A continuación la profesora McDonnals los llevó al comedor para que la Boina Pasada de Moda los escoja para sus casas. La Boina se puso a cantar un canción muy aburrida creo que decía algo así:

Podrás pensar que estoy muy pasada de moda

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves

¡¡¡¡O TE MATARE!!!!

Yo soy la Boina que discrimi... eh digo separa a los alumnos por casas

Existe Grfndr

Los pobres, idiotas o nerds,

Al igual que los ecologistas y los analfabetos

Se sentirán a gusto en Grfndr

Tambien podes ir a Hfflpff

Donde se trabaja un poco mas que el resto de los vagos

Esos de Hfflpff

Realmente son idiotas

O podes ir a Rvnclw

Donde estan...

Bueno...

¡Los de Rvnclw por supuesto!

La ultima alternativa es Slthrn

Donde van todos los que pagaron para entrar en el colegio

Esas maravillosas personas de Slthrn

Realmente me vendrían bien unos pesos

No quiero parecer interesado

Pero Álbum de Figuritas hace 5 años que no me paga

Y estoy pasando hambre

Tengo 23 bocas que alimentar

Ayudenmeeee!!

Ayud... ah!

Luego dos profesores tuvieron que atarlo, sedarlo y se lo llevaron por que se había vuelto loco.

Bueno como la boina tuvo un problema inesperado- dijo la profesora McDonnals –tendrán que pasar cuando diga su nombre y sacar un papelito de su bolsa, esa será su casa.

Luego fue diciendo la lista de alumnos en desorden alfabético

Cagott, Ranna, ¡Hfflpff!

Lonchoton, Imbecille ¡Grfndr!

Malformado, Garco ¡Slthrn!

Granjera, Orgasmoni ¡Grfndr!

Vut, Tierra ¡Rvnclw!

Güizli, Brandy ¡Grfndr!

Mal de Parkinson, Panzeta (aunque los amigos le decían Panzy) ¡Slthrn!

Puter, Jarri (algunos se emocionaron, otros vomitaron y los Slthrn simplemente afilaban sus cuchillos).

Jarri se acerco a la bolsa agarro un papel que decía ¡Slthrn!, aprovechó que nadie miraba y agarro otro.

Bueno ya que todos están seleccionados pueden irse a dormir y dejarnos a los profesores seguir con la fies... es decir con nuestras obligaciones- dijo McDonnals.-Profesora mi papel no tiene nada escrito- dijo Jarri – Bueno mmm en ese caso... ta te ti ... suerte para...ti ¡Grfndr!- sorteó la profesora McDonnals. Todos los Grfndr agacharon la cabeza y se lamentaron, incluyendo también a Álbum de Figuritas, también estuvieron los que saltaron por la ventana. Todos se fueron cabizbajos a sus dormitorios, algunos porque extrañaban a su familia, otros porque les pesaba mucho la cabeza y otros por que el autor se olvido de la escena en que comen y tenían hambre. Mientras se escuchaba una música a todo volumen que venia del comedor.

Gracias por las reviews, pero me gustaría que el que puso que no le gustaba la historia especifique un poco mas por qué no le gustó y que ponga su nombre o se registre. Si no te gusto la historia ¿para que leiste 5 capitulos y te gastas dejando un review anonimo?

Perdon por los errores de ortografia y que los anteriores capitulos estaba medio desordenados, los habia subido un amigo. (lo de "Alumno y Porque debia ser castigado" no puedo ordenarlos bien porque se acomodan automaticamente).

Que les guste el capitulo.


	8. El Profesor de Licuados

**8. El Profesor de Licuados**

All�!

Donde?

All�! Ese que tiene cara de boludo!

Aaah! Ese con antejos, al lado del pelirrojo andrajoso!

Esos eran los comentarios que se repetían siempre que Jarri cruzaba un pasillo, subía una escalera, tapaba un inodoro o se caía por las ventanas.

En Joguar había quinientas setenta y tres escaleras (de las cuales solo catorce servían) ciento diecisiete ascensores (todos clausurados) y mil trescientas veinticuatro puertas, algunas desembocaban en pozos ciegos, abismos, estanques de pirañas, etc.

También estaban los molestos fantasmas como Nike Sin Cabeza Sin Piernas Pero Con Un Brazo De Más.

Mas molesto aun era Pivz que se dedicaba a tirar sillas, armaduras o piedras sobre los alumnos. Aunque todos odiaban mas al celador Pitch y su zorrina Sra Zorriz, que siempre rociaba con su orina a los alumnos para que no se escapen.

La Prof. Mc Donnals quien daba Transacciones, donde aprendían a cambiar botellas, cartones, papeles o la basura de los demás.

El enano cleptómano Prof. Free Kick era quien daba Excusas Para No Trabajar.

En Defensa Contra las Artes Trabajadoras, el Prof. Curro les enseñaba a como huir de los trabajos pesados pero siempre terminaban los alumnos trabajado por el .

Luego en el Comedor mientras todos estaban comiendo, menos Jarri, no porque estuviera castigado si no porque estaba a dieta (bueno si, el chico es muy idiota ¿y que?).

Luego del almuerzo los alumnos de Grfndr se dirigieron a los sótanos de Joguar donde el profesor Sgay dictaba las clases de Licuados.

Sgay comenzó la clase pasando lista, paso por alto a todos menos a Jarri.

Puter, Jarri. Si... nuestro nuevo esclav... eh... digo... alumno.

Bueno- siguió Sgay –Prosigamos con la clase. Como son alumnos de primer año y yo tengo traumas por hechos ocurridos en mi primer año en Joguar me esforzare para que su primer año sea la experiencia mas horrible y traumática que hayan tenido en sus putas vidas!. Comenzare con unas preguntas básicas, PUTER¿Qué licuado obtiene de la mezcla de cinco sandias, tres cocos y una cereza?- Mientras Jarri intentaba entender la pregunta la clase había terminado hace 5 horas y Jarri debió irse a dormir sin cenar por decimocuarta vez consecutiva.


	9. El duelo de media tarde

**9. El duelo a media tarde**

Jarri nunca había creido que iba a conocer a alguien mas idiota que Dodo, pero eso fue antes de que le dijeran que la imagen que reflejaba el espejo era el.

Durante los desayunos, almuerzos, meriendas, cenas y tentempiés de medianoche, todos hablaban del cuisbitch pero nadie se molestaba en decirle a Jarri que era.

La primer clase de cuisbitch tendría lugar el viernes por la tarde. La profesora McDonnals se encontró a Jarri en un pasillo y le pidió que le llevara un te a su despacho, porque era una vaga de mierda, lo que McDonnals olvido era que Jarri también era un vago de mierda. Jarri fue a un baño y lleno una taza con "agua" del inodoro y se la llevó. Mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de McDonnals Jarri vio a Imbecille Lonchoton tirado en el piso y unos profesores riéndose de que Imbecille haba perdido el 93 de su masa cerebral o algo así.

McDonnals tomo un trago de su taza de "te" y ordenó a Jarri –seguime pendejo, siempre haciendo cagadas vos-. Jarri la siguió por todo Joguar hasta una aula donde tocó la puerta -Prof Freekick¿podria llevarme a Madera? Pregunto McDonnals –Por supuesto!- respondió Freekick, a mi no me sirve para nada ¿lo vas a utilizar para tus fiestas sado-mazoq... eh... bueno mejor no hablo mas- siguió con voz ahogada ya que McDonnals le había dado una buena patada en... bueno ese lugar en el que duele mucho.

Oliverto Madera era el capitán del equipo de cuisbitch de Grfndr. Oliverto se fue con Jarri para enseñarle a Jarri lo que era el cuisbitch.

Bueno- comenzo Oliverto – El cuisbitch tiene muchísimas y complicadísimas reglas, las cuales no me voy a molestar en explicarte porque tu coeficiente intelectual nunca podria entenderlas y además porque no las necesitas, como McDonnals vio que le llevaste muy rápido el té se dio cuenta que tienes un talento innato para ser aguatero tu trabajo consiste en traernos todas las bebidas que te pidamos ya sea Gatorei (Gatorade o Gatorei es lo mismo, no jodan!), Red Bull o Champagne Dom Perignon cosecha 1492 a.C.

Mientras almorzaban Brandy fingía escuchar todo lo que Jarri le contaba sobre su ¿emocionante? día. Antes de irse llega el loro de Jarri con un telegrama que decía:

Para: El idiota de Jarri Puter

De: El estúpido de Garco Malformado

Hoy a media tarde tendremos un duelo. No preguntes por que, yo tampoco se, solamente me dijeron que sigamos el libreto.

A media tarde Jarri y Brandy se disponían a ir al duelo de Malformado pero no sabían donde era así que estuvieron una hora dando vueltas por Joguar hasta que se encontraron con Orgasmoni (que si había leído el libreto ya que como no tenia mucho dialogo era lo único que podía hacer)

El duelo era en el cuarto de limpieza. En el camino se encontraron con Imbecille que seguía medio mareado luego de su ultima lobotomía. Siguieron caminando por Joguar hasta que se encontraron el celador Amargus Film y su gato embalsamado que los persiguió por todo el colegio. Jarri y los demás se metieron en el cuarto de ropa sucia pero el olor de la ropa interior de Album de Figuritas fue demasiado fuerte para ellos y tuvieron que huir.

A la mañana siguiente todos creían que la ropa de ese cuarto era una seria amenaza para la capa de ozono y Jarri recibió una multa de € 5.000 por no haber seguido el libreto.


	10. El Dia de los Inocentes

**10. El día de los Inocentes**

Como no podía pagar la multa Jarri tuvo que limpiar todos los inodoros de Joguar. Malformado también tenia que pagar su multa pero como su padre trabajaba para la mafia siciliana tenia sus "beneficios".

Brandy y Jarri discutían sobre que tan importante debía ser el objeto que se guardaba en ese cuarto, su teoría era... bueno no tenían ninguna teoría pero hasta armaron una encuesta los resultados fueron estos.

Algo... 95

El escondite de Bin Laden... 25

No sabe / No contesta / Nos deja inconscientes... 89

La pierna ortopédica de Álbum de Figuritas... 58

?Por que no te dejas de preguntas boludeces que en una hora hay examen?... 2834

La futura habitación de Jarri... 124

Las neuronas de Imbecille... 37

El gemelo perdido de Brandy... 49

Luego los castigaron un mes por estar difundiendo información confidencial y por principales sospechosos del robo de una pierna ortopédica.

Como era el Día de los Inocentes todos estaban gastándose bromas y el principal objetivo era Jarri que recibió tantas bromas que iban de hacerlo tropezar a ponerle serpientes de cascabel en sus medias o sobres con ántrax.

Mientras se dirigían al banquete (que consistía de 5 granos de arroz y un vaso de jarabe para la tos) le arrojaron a Jarri una bomba molotov que hizo que se tirara de un noveno piso a la piscina (que estaba vacía).

Luego de su incidente Jarri se disponía a ingerir su primer comida en 5 años y 14 meses pero de repente apareció el Profesor Curro que dijo – BAÑO! ZORRINO! ME CAGUE ENCIMA! – y se desmayó.

Todos salieron corriendo y gritando pero con sumo cuidado de pasar por arriba de Jarri y hacerle calzón chino a Brandy.

Jarri y Brandy estaban por llegar a sus dormitorios pero de repente Jarri se acordó –

Orgamosni!-

Que mierda pasa con ella? – respondió Brandy

Me afane sus medicinas –

Y no me dijiste? Por tu culpa estuve 5 meses aspirando ladrillo molido para drogarme! –

Eh... ¿Qué estuviste que? Bueno no importa... lo que pasa es que sin sus medicinas se vuelve mas loca de lo que es y si no la encontramos nos vamos a tener que soportar su olor a zorrino por 7 años- Brandy empalideció y casi se desmaya si no fuera porque un zorrino paso por al lado de ellos y se dirigió hacia los baños.

Cuando llegaron a los baños Orgamosni estaba atada a una cama, daba vuelta su cabeza 360º y hablaba en latín con el zorrino.

Brandy cual es tu plan?- preguntó Jarri, pero hacia 10 minutos que Brandy había huido despavorido dejando solo a Jarri.

Jarri estuvo 7 horas para atrapar al zorrino que lo roció con su orina varias veces.

Al otro día Jarri fue castigado por... bueno porque tenia que ser castigado si no esta historia no tendría sentido (¿tiene sentido esta historia?). Y además tuvo que bañarse con aguarrás para sacarse el olor.

Desde ese día y por esa estupidez incurable y hereditaria que tenia, Jarri, Brandy y Orgamosni fueron amigos para toda su lamentable y lastimosa vida.

* * *

Para le persona que decia que mi historia era "terriblemente mala" lo unico que puedo responderle es que no me importan las criticas sean buenas o malas pero por lo menos podes hacer como los demas que opinan y aunque no esten logeados dejan su mail.

Vos opinas que mi historia es terriblemente mala? Ok. Yoopino que vos sos terriblemente estupida.


	11. Cuisbitch

**11. Cuisbitch**

El primer partido de cuisbitch Grfndr Vs. Slthrn tendría lugar a la medianoche porque Álbum de Figuritas quería ver como los jugadores se cagaban de frió.

Jarri estaba muy nervioso porque todavía no había entendido lo que tendría que hacer, pero por suerte sus compañeros lo motivaban diciéndole "Si perdemos por TU culpa vas a estar ingiriendo líquidos por el resto de tu vida" y cosas por el estilo. Hasta Mc Donnals se lo encontró en un pasillo y le dijo "Mas te vale que ganemos porque te informo que los cocodrilos del calabozo no fueron alimentados en 3 meses".

Muy pocos habían visto como jugaba Jarri ya que a Oliverto y los demás Grfndr le daba vergüenza que Jarri este en su equipo y a los Slthrn, Hflpf y Rvnclw les daba vergüenza ajena de solo verlo.

A cada segundo que pasaba Jarri se arrepentía de haber salvado a Orgamosni que lo hacia donar su poco dinero para salvar al oso panda rosa de Chariyujakisrastafaristan o a la ballena leoparda jorobada de las costas de Kiribati.

Mientras se dirigía al entrenamiento de cuisbitch previo al partido, Jarri vio como Sgay salia despavorido del cuarto de ropa sucia con un calzoncillo de Álbum de Figuritas en la cabeza. Desafortunadamente para Jarri, Sgay también lo vió y lo golpeó con un palo de golf dejándolo inconsciente.

Jarri recobro la conciencia cuando todos los alumnos de Joguar pasaron por arriba de el dirigiéndose al partido de cuisbitch.

Jarri llegó cuando Oliverto Madera estaba dando su ultima charla técnica.- Bien, como siempre, todos los años perdemos y estoy seguro que este no será la excepción, solamente ignoren los insultos de sus compañeros y sus padres e intenten jugar menos mal de cómo la hacen en las practicas.¡AHORA SALGAN A LA CANCHA INÚTILES!- Antes de salir el, se llevo a Jarri aparte y le dijo- Jarri, como es tu primera vez no te preocupes solo recuerda que si perdemos será por tu culpa y haremos que recuerdes este día como el mas doloroso de tu vida.

Jarri salió a la cancha en medio de un abucheo general cuando Bruce Lee Michael Jordan, el relator amigo de los siameses Güizli dijo su nombre.

El partido transcurría como de costumbre Grnfd perdía por culpa de Jarri que hacia todo menos su trabajo, hasta que una butaca le dio a Jarri en la cabeza y lo noqueó. Desde ese momento las cosas empezaron a ir mejor para Grfndr. El partido termino... Y GANO GRFNDR! Nadie lo podía creer. Lloraba el equipo de Grfndr por la emoción. Lloraba Slhtrn porque habían perdido. Lloraban los demás Grfnd porque habían apostado a que ganaba Slthrn. Lloraba Orgamosni porque había fumado mucho opio. Lloraba Brandy porque se había encontrado 1 centavo. Lloraba Álbum de Figuritas porque aun no encontraba su pierna ortopédica. Lloraban los cocodrilos porque no se podían comer a Jarri. Lloraban los pigmeos domésticos porque estaban pelando cebolla. Lloraban todos menos Jarri que seguía en el piso con traumatismo craneal.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen reviews o paguenme o lo que sea

Chau


End file.
